Pet Shoppers
Pet Shop People (sometimes referred to as Pet Shoppers) is the name Club Penguin players have called the people that roleplay as families, pookies, uppies, mumus, etc. History Pet Shop People reach back all the way to when the first few items of Club Penguin came out. Eventually the items such as the tiara, boa, and tutu came out, so people started roleplaying as babies, or pookies, in the Pet Shop. Eventually people got tired of being babies and also knew that if you were a baby you needed a mother, thus mumus were created. As more and more items were added to CP, people started roleplaying different family roles. Soon people also started roleplaying as bigger siblings, little siblings, pets, and duh duhs, grandparents and more, thus creating the population of Pet Shop People we have today. Pet Shop People still continue as CP creates more and more items that can be used for roles, and also more and more furniture for igloos. Appearances Pet Shoppers wear different attire, depending on their role in the "fam fam", or family. Pookies often wear tiaras, antennae, boas, necklaces, dresses, t-shirts, slippers, ballet shoes, or sneakers. Boys wear wigs and scarves. All Pookies tend to carry a basket of flowers, a stuffed animal, or another toy. Mothers, or "mumus" at Pet Shoppers call them, usually wear a more preppish style. They wear cheerleader ponytails, boas, fancy shoes and coats, sunglasses, and sometimes carry a purse or a gift for the picked Pookie. Siblings wear whatever they want; older siblings wear prep clothing and younger wear Pookie clothing. Behavior Pookies behave similar to a baby or toddler. They can't seem to speak correctly and commonly use "w"s to replace sounds in words, or add "w"s to words and phrases, such as: "hwi mwister/mwisses", "wello", "wowwie!", "pways with tiny fwippers", etc. They only go to the Pet Shop, until they are "picked" by a mumu, very rarely a dudu (in which most cases when a dudu tries to pick them, they usually ignore him), or if they go to a Pookie Contest, to which they can win a mumu and a fam-fam in most cases from them. Sometimes, they also may go to a Pookie Hospital/Hospital where the mumu gives birth to them, even when penguins don't have live birth, and are hatched from eggs, which just shows how stupid preps really are. Typically though, pookies are eggs first, and wait to be hatched, or just come in the Pet Shop already as a toddler. When they are picked, they go to their mumu's igloo, and sometimes have a pet such as an "uppie", occasionally a kitty, possible older sisters or brothers, a caretaker/babysitter, maid/butler, and a mumu (occasionally married to a dudu). Usually, a pookie would find it's way to the Forest when their mumu or whole fam-fam go on a Camping trip, or are making their way to the Cove for a beach day. When a pookie is confronted with a Forestian, it sometimes thinks Forestians are wolves, or even a puppy at times, and tries to tame them, as if they were an Animal; and their mumu usually tells them to stay away from strangers. When a pookie is attacked, it usually ignores or cries "STWANGER DWANGER!!!" or "WAAAA!!!", and it's prep mumu gets pissed off, and says things along the lines of "OMG THIS IS JUST VIRTUAL11!!!", tries to fight and gets their ass whooped then ignores, threatens to report, or leaves with their pookie. Connection to the Forest Pet Shoppers have terrible and often troubling connections with the Forest. Pet Shoppers tend to use the Forest to take their family ("fam fam" as they call it) camping. When this happens, usually Animals or Forestians tend to steal some of their supplies (food, pillows, lights, etc.) or hurt the family members. In the end, the family usually leaves or goes to somewhere else, like the Lodge Attic or the Cove. Pookie Scouts are also another common connection. Pookie Scouts sometimes camp in the Forest, or use the Forest as a way to sell their products. Sometimes, Pookie Scouts wander up to a Forestian and offer them a product, and this tends to annoy Forestians. Usually Forestians will simply walk away from the Pookie Scout, but some usually resort to giving the Pookie Scout a hit or two, just to warn them of the danger they could get in. Pet Shoppers sometimes mindlessly wander in the Forest for no reason, and try to roleplay or start up a chat with someone. Some Pet Shoppers pretend to be homeless Pookies and live by themselves, but dangers like wolves or Forestians tend to drive them out.